Dogs and Shadows
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Shikamaru tells Kiba that the party is a drag. Kiba sets to prove Shikamaru wrong. Yaoi, Lemon, possibly Mpreg. No like? No read, no duh! Could be a one shot, could be more, R&R and lemme know!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so start with the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, This disclaimer applies to the whole story, just to damn lazy to put it on each and every chapter.**

**Next is the warning: Yaoi, meaning boy on boy. Lemon, meaning smut, meaning sex. Now put those two together you get Yaoi lemon, meaning boy on boy sex. Don't like? Don't read, simple. OH! And MPREG possibly! (this is the part where you all go, "Ewwww Gross! Karma you're disgusting! We hate you!"Cuz apparently not many of you like the idea of Mpreg, why I donna, but none the less you know where the back button is…)**

**And finally a quick note: The characters may be OOC. This is because its a fanfic, which means it's written by a fan therefore it is changed to meet this fan's desire. So please, I'm aware already :P**

**Lastly: It's 12am, I'm dead tired but can't sleep because I have this idea running through my head. Story is mine, mistakes are mine and yeah mine! lol So I'm sorry if there's grammar and spelling errors, I'll check it over at a later date (As in when I'm not tired so that'll be a LONG time lol) I'm totally rambling on now, so on that note I present to you the story:**

* * *

><p>"Eh Shika" Kiba slurred drunkenly as he wrapped an arm around an equally drunk Shikamaru. They both found themselves, and the rest of the Konaha 11 and the 3 sand siblings, at a party. They were celebrating Akamaru's birthday.<p>

"Kiba. Where's Akamaru?" Shika asked

"Oh, he ran off with his new girlfriend."

"How troublesome, throwing a party for a dog who's not even here. Oh well, this parties a drag. I'm going to watch the clouds…"

"Uh Shika, it's nighttime, there are no clouds… And this party isn't a drag!"

"Fine I'll go watch the stars. And it is too."

"Is not! Take that back!"

"Whatever." Shika turned to leave but Kiba grabbed his arm.

"I'll prove to you this party isn't a drag!" He pushed Shikamaru into the nearest room and locked the door behind them. He then grabbed hold of the lazy ninja and clashed their lips together.

"Eh? Kiba?" Shika was confused, didn't Kiba like Hinata? "What are you doing? What about Hinata?"

"What about her? You told me this party's a drag, I'm going to prove you wrong! Plus I know you like me, I over heard you talking to Naruto. Also I'm in heat, so we need to fix that too…" He went back to kissing Shika, moving down his neck. Shika could only stand there, but once Kiba's hands found their way into Shikamaru's shirt, he snapped. He kissed Kiba back with such force that can only be described as lust and passion.

It took them a few minutes, with much fumbling, to get their clothes off and they now found themselves on the bed, rolling their hips together.

"ngh! Shikaaaa" Kiba moaned.

"Yes Kiba?"

"As good as this feels, I vote we proceed to even better things."

"Ngh, So troublesome." Shika got up a little ways and scooted down so he was eye level with Kiba's erection. After eyeing it he lunged forward and engulfed it in one go, making Kiba scream in pleasure. Shika bobbed his head for a while, Kiba withered under his ministrations.

"Shika, so close…."

Shika smirked what could only be described as an evil smirk and pulled off Kiba, flopped down beside him and proceed to close his eyes to sleep.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. DOING?" Kiba roared at the sleeping Ninja.

"Sleeping."

"WHY!"

"Because this is just so troublesome. To much effort."

"I'll show you to much effort!" Kiba rolled on top of Shikamaru, grasped his erection and pushed down on it. Shika clenched his teeth while Kiba empaled himself on his erection, he looked up to see tears running down Kiba's face.

"Ah, Kiba, So tight and warm. Why did you do that without and prep?"

"I thought it was a good idea…. Just give me a few minutes"

Shika nodded and waited patiently for the boy on top of him to calm down.

"Alright, I'm ok now." He emphasized that by rolling his hips downwards making Shika's eyes roll back. He set a decent pace, panting slightly until Shika gave a particularly hard thrust upwards, striking Kiba's prostate.

"AH! Do.. Do that again!" So Shika did. "Faster… Harder!"

"Ngh, so demanding and troublesome." But Shika complied none the less.

"Shika! So Close!"

"Me too." Kiba was now riding Shikamaru hard and fast and with every hit to his prostate he could feel the pleasure coil in the pit of his stomach.

He came, yelling out Shikamaru's name, Shika not far behind him.

"Party still a drag?" Kiba asked as he laid beside Shikamaru.

"You're so troublesome." Shika said with smile. The snuggled up to each other and proceed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>K so there you go first chappy.<strong>

**If you're all wondering Shikamaru is 19 and Kiba is 18. And they were celebrating Akamaru's 9th birthday so that makes him ummmm 63 in dog years! lol**

**R&R please, lemme know if I should keep going, cuz it can be a oneshot or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look! Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Kiba was the first to wake up the next morning. He was slightly hung over and totally confused. He was laying in the guest bed in his home with no recollection of the previous nights activities. He looked over to his side when he heard a sigh. There laid Shikamaru, still completely asleep.<br>"Omg what happened last night, and why is Nara naked?" He looked down at himself, "Oh shit, oh no! Oh shit!" He scampered out of bed, gathered his clothes and ran to his room. "I slept with him! And I was in heat! Fuck! I've got to go see Lady Hokage!" He dressed quickly and ran out of the house.

Shikamaru woke with the sound of the front door closing. He looked around to realize he was laying naked in the Inuzuka's spare bed. Shrugging his shoulders, he rolled out of bed, got dressed and went about the house looking for Kiba. When he couldn't find him he headed home muttering something about, "the party was totally a drag."

Kiba panted against the wall outside of the Hokage office, he had ran the whole way there. After a few moments, he had caught his breath. Straightening himself up he knocked lightly on the office door. "Come in!" "Lady Hokage." He bowed as he entered the office.  
>"Ah Kiba. What may I help you with today?"<br>"Um I was wondering if you have any Solo A-Rank Missions I may do that will take around a year?"  
>"Hm, why?"<br>"Forgive me Lady Hokage, I do not wish to speak of the reasoning."  
>"Well I'm sorry Kiba, no reason, no mission." Kiba bit his lip and thought for a while, sighing he spoke.<br>"I'm 99% sure I'm pregnant."  
>"YOU'RE WHAT!"<br>"Please Lady Hokage, I do no wish for this to get around. But it is true. The males of the Inuzuka clan have what's called the "Special heat". It's when we males go into heat and are able to get pregnant. It is a very rare heat that happens only twice in our lives. Once when we are 18 and once when we are 25."  
>"Take a seat kid, we're going to have to talk about this. Shizune?" Shizune walked into the room.<br>"Yes m'lady?"  
>"See to it we are not disturbed."<br>"Of course m'lady."  
>"Now Kiba, explain everything."<br>"Well short story, last night was Akamaru's birthday so I had a party for him, there was drinking and I ended up in bed with a fellow male ninja. I was in heat. There is a 99% chance I'm pregnant. If I am, then I'm requesting to be sent away from the village so that the father of the child or children will not have to take responsibility."  
>"Who is the father?"<br>"Please, Lady Hokage, respect my wishes for that to remain unknown."  
>"Alright. I'll consider your request. In the mean time, go home and rest. I expect you to come back in 2 weeks for a check up, we will decide then what you shall do. Until then you are dismissed."<br>"Thank you Lady Hokage." He bowed and left to return home.

* * *

><p><strong>I Know super short, but it's late and I've had one to many beers so my mind isn't fully working. Thanks to ButterflyXelleBelle for the review, I uploaded this chapter just for you, please dont hate me for it being to short. *covers head to protect it from pain*.<strong>

**R&R please! **Hearts****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Big thank you to ButterflyXelleBelle for not murdering me for the short chapter 2 :D. ANd just incase everyone is wondering, I'm going with Kiba doing the whole length of a dog pregnancy, so its usually between 60-63 days (or ya know 2 months) so that's why it's progressing so fast. :)**

* * *

><p><span>2 weeks later<span>

Kiba knocked on the Hokage office door. "Enter Kiba."

"Lady Hokage," He bowed "How did you know it was me?"

"Please Kiba, I'm one of the great Sannins, I know many things. Now please come this way." She pointed to a door behind her.

"Was that always there?"

"No, special room made just for your check up. Now move!" He scurried into the room. "Lay down, shirt up." Kiba obeyed.

"Lady Hokage, what's this about?"

"I'm going to check to see if your pregnant."

"Oh… Right…"

"Warning, this gel will be cold…" Kiba yelped as Tsunade squired the gel on to his tummy. She moved the ultra sound wand around for a few moments before sighing with a smile. "Well there you have it. Congratulations, you're a father." Kiba sighed.

"Lady Hokage, can you tell me how many?"

"I can do better then that, I can tell you the gender! You are having one little girl."

"Is she healthy?"

"10 toes, 10 fingers, a cute button nose, two eyes and a mouth, no doubt as loud as her daddy's. Yes Kiba, she's healthy. You may whip the gel off now." She handed him a towel.

"Lady Hokage, have you made a decision as to weather or not I can leave for a long time?"

"Are you going to tell me who the father is?"

"No."

"Then I guess I have no choice. You may leave on the condition that you return to give birth to the child. Since you are male a caesarean is the only way. That will be done in exactly 2 months. So you will have no choice, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"You have my permission to live in the forest. Be careful. You have until 6pm to leave. If you are not gone by then, you are not gone at all. Dismissed!"

Kiba bowed "Yes Lady Hokage, Thank you!" He scampered out of the room towards home to pack.

Kiba was half way through packing his bag when a knock came at the door. He opened it to find Shikamaru standing on the other side. "Shika! What are you doing here?"

"Ngh, the Hokage asked me to see how you were doing. Troublesome if you ask me."

"Oh well, I'm fine." He put on the biggest fake smile, "Don't worry so much! But yeah, gotta finish packing, big mission!"

"Ngh, missions are such a drag. Good luck." And with that he left. Kiba's smile fell. _If only you knew, Shika._

Kiba had been jumping through the trees for am hour or so when he came across a small clearing. _This looks good enough..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yeah boring chapter. But yeah working on it. Next chap there be some fun stuff to happen so yup...<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Big thank you to Rae-chan and ButterflyXelleBelle for sticking with me during my short chapters. Here's another short one, sorry about that. Enjoy tho!**

* * *

><p>Life for the past month and a half seemed to pass relatively quiet for Kiba. He'd hunt, sleep and read. He was much to pregnant to train now, so reading seemed to be the only thing to keep him relatively entertained.<p>

His reading was interrupted by his growling tummy. "Hm, guess its time to hunt…" He got up and left his tent, making sure to grab his shuriken on the way out. He however didn't make it far. He stepped out of his tent and was ambushed by sound ninjas.

"Well look what we have here. A leaf ninja. Where's your partner there leaf ninja?"

"Kabuto!" Kiba growled. _He can't know about my pregnancy, he'll take me to Orochimaru and they'll do experiments on me!_ Kiba got into his fight stance.

"Oh dear Kiba, looks like you have a secret. Tell me, who got you into this mess? Was it Naruto? Sasuke? The fat boy?" Kiba growled again.

"None of your business!"

"Well then, no need to be rude. But if you insist on a fight, then I guess I can only accommodate to your wish…Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!" Kiba had no time to react.

Shikamaru was on his way back from a mission. It was a simple C-class mission, So it lasted maybe 3 days, he was eager to get back to his cloud watching. He jumped over a small clearning and heard something. So being the ninja he was, he hid in a tree and surveyed the area. A bush moved and a moan was heard. Jumping down to the bush, shuriken in hand, me moved the bush to the side.

"KIBA!" He dropped down to his knees and gathered Kiba in his arms. "What happened?"

"…Shika?"

"Yes, its me. Now tell me what happened!"

"Sound inns…..Ambush…"

"Oh god! Ok, lets get you back to the village."

"Take… Take me to the Hokage. She'll know what to do…" Kiba blacked out. Shikamaru panicked and rushed back to the village.

"Lady Hokage!" Shikamaru yelled as he burst into the Hokage office.

"Shikamaru?" She looked up from her paper work, only to see a blacked out Kiba in Shikamaru's arms. "Shikamaru, bring him to me, hurry! I've gotta check if the baby's alright!"

"Woah wait, baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>My internet is spotty tonight I'm sorry, so I uploaded a VERY short chapter, just to get something out there for you guys. Hope you like it...<strong>

**R&R please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is kinda dedicated to PandaaaLuvvv () since they told me that short chapters means an awesome chapter is coming. I hope this is awesome enough for you!**

**I'm thinking maybe another chapter and it's done, so stick with me! We almost there! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Look Nara, no time to explain, just hurry up and bring him into the room… NOW!" Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice, he all but flew into the room and placed the badly beaten boy on the table.<p>

"Tsunade, if he going to be ok?"

"I don't know Shikamaru… Life his shirt up." When Kiba's shirt was lifted she squirted gel on it and began the ultra sound. "Not good. Shikamaru, send for Shizune, this baby is coming out now." Shikamaru blinked at Tsunade then disappeared from the room. "Come on Kiba, you've got to survive this, the kid needs you!" Tsunade whispered as she prepared for surgery.

Shikamaru showed up followed closely behind by Shizune. "Lady Hokage!"

"Shizune be prepared to take the baby, She'll be here in a few minutes. " Shizune nodded and stood close to Tsunade, arms out, a blanket draped over. Shikamaru didn't know what to do so he stood back in a corner, just hoping Kiba and his baby survive. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a piercing cry was heard throughout the room.

Kiba awoke a few hours later and looked around the room. _This certainly isn't my camp…. This is… the hospital… in Konoha… OH GOD! The baby!_ He shot up from the bed, only to collapse back down from pain. He heard a deep chuckle come the corner. He turned his head over to see Shikamaru. "Now Kiba, don't be in such a rush to leave. It was so troublesome getting you here in the first place, it would be even more a drag for me to have to go get you again…"

"Shika. What happened?"

"You were attacked, I was coming home from a mission, found you brought you back and Tsunade delivered this little one." Only then did Kiba notice the little pink bundle in Shikamaru's arms. Kiba blushed deeply. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes please." Shikamaru gently handed her over to Kiba. "She's so beautiful."

"What will you name her?"

"I was think Iva…"

"God's great gift?" Kiba nodded.

"She is a gift."

"I like it…. But Kiba I've got to ask… Who's the father?"

"Erm… Well.. You see… I'd rather not say."

"Ok."

5 years later:

"IVA INUZUKA! Get back here this instant!" Shikamaru yelled after Kiba's offspring. _Good lord she's even more troublesome then her father. What a drag, why did I ever become a teacher?_ He signed. A chuckle was heard behind him, he turned to see Kiba walking towards him, holding Iva.

"Oh come now Shika, She's 5 how can she be that much a handful?"

"She's your brat that's how."

"Don't go insulting my child you lazy ass!"

"Ass! Ass! Uncle Shika is an Ass!" Iva chanted.

"Oh great now look what you've taught her!"

"Hey, don't blame me because you can't watch that filthy dog mouth around your own child!"

"Why I outta!" He put Iva down, "Hunny go play with the other kid while daddy and Uncle Shika have a talk…"

"Okie daddy!" She happily skipped away. Kiba turned to Shikamaru and growled.

"You better do your job and watch my girl, cuz I swear to god if she get's hurt on your watch you will pay."

"Tch, you're always so troublesome." Shikamaru turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on an Inuzuka! Nara you should know better!" Kiba said as he pushed Shika. Shika was tired on this fighting so he turned around while making a few hand signs.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Kiba was stuck and unhappy so he growled loudly at the Nara standing before him. Iva heard her father growl and came running.

"Daddy! What you do to daddy!" She demanded.

"Tch, I just used my Shadow Possession Jutsu on him." Iva's face light up.

"Shadow Possession! I know that one, Daddy taught me a few weeks ago!" Kiba looked at his daughter in pure horror, silently praying she wouldn't use it.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" She quickly made the hand signs and successfully trapped Shikamaru. "Look daddy! I did it!"

"Yes good job, now let us go so we can go home."

"…Kiba" Kiba closed his eyes, he didn't want to look at Shikamaru. "Kiba! Kiba open your eyes and look at me!" He cracked an eye open. "Kiba why does she have the ability to preform the jutsu that is specific to my clan?" Kiba signed and raised his hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose._ Wait I can move my hand, which means i'm no longer under the jutsu….._

"Haha well I'd love to stay and chat but Iva and I have to go." He scooped up his daughter and ran off in the direction of the woods, leaving a very confused Nara.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it and yeah like I said prob only gunna have one more chapter. So yup, same deal as always, R&amp;R :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the final chapter! Done and done! Short fic yeah but it was in my head and no longer is and now I can't complain that I have this fic stuck in my head lol. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Daddy why did you run away from Uncle Shika?"<p>

"Thats because.. um… Iva, how many times have I told you not to used the Shadow Possession Jutsu outside of our home?"

"A few. But why?"

"I've told you, it's because your other daddy would find us and be angry and try and take you away from me and we don't want that do we?"

Iva began to wimpier. "I'm sorry daddy! Don't let anyone take me away from you!" She was full out crying now.

"Tch, Iva don't be so troublesome. Kiba stop being such a drag and making her cry." Kiba and Iva looked up to see Shikamaru standing in the door way of their home.

"Shika what are you doing here?"

"Oh come on Kiba, your house is in the NARA clan forest. We may have given you permission to live here but that doesn't mean much towards us not being able to get into your house. Honestly you're so troublesome sometimes. Now, we are going to have a talk you and I and you can't run anywhere."

"And if I don't feel like talking?" Shika put a finger up to Kiba in a 'hold on one second' motion and leaned down to Iva.

"Iva, Uncle Shika brought the deers with him, go on outside and play with them ok?" Iva's eyes light up and a giant smile broke out on her face.

"REALLY! YAY!" She ran outside to play with the deers.

"Now Kiba, talk."

"No."

"Kiba, she's got Nara blood."

"You can't prove that!"

"It's true, she looks like a an exact carbon copy of you, but she couldn't possibly be able to preform my clan's justu without having Nara blood. So who is the father?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Yes you will!"

"No! We're fine the way we are! Why mess that up by introducing someone else?"

"Because we can help you!"

"I don't need anymore help! You're dad's done plenty for us already!" Kiba slapped his hands over his mouth.

"My father? He knows? So you can tell that lazy bastard but not your own best friend?"

"Shikamaru, that is enough!" They turned to see Shikaku standing in the door way holding a whimpering Iva's hand.

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Iva and the deers came to get me because you two bone heads were fighting and scaring them. Now Kiba, it is time you tell Shikamaru everything. Shikamaru, you will listen with an open mind and not comment till the very end. And Iva, you will come with Grampa Shikaku and we'll go get some ice cream. We will be back in three hours, you better be done by then."

"Shika, you're going to want to sit down for this. I've been given no choice it would seem."

"Troblesome." Shika sat down none the less.

"To answer your question, you. You're the father."

"Ho-"

"Don't interrupt please, or I won't finish….. it was Akamaru's 9th birthday party, we we're all drunk. You were complaining that the party was boring and such so I set out to prove you wrong. One thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together. I woke up before you did and ran out of the house so you wouldn't find out. That's why I went on the long mission. I just didn't count on being attacked. You found me, brought me to Tsunade, I had Iva, went to your father, explained everything and he insisted I live in this cottage in the Nara forest so he could keep Iva close. We managed to keep it from everyone since she looks exactly like me and not you until she did that Jutsu. I'm sorry. I completely understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with her." Kiba looked at the floor to avoid looking at Shikamaru's reaction.

"…Kiba… I…"

"No, don't Shika. I understand. All I ask is that you don't try and take her from me. She's all I've got." With that Kiba got up and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru sat in the living room, letting exactly what Kiba had said sink in. He was a dad. He had a child. He had a child with Kiba. Iva is his child.

"Kiba!" Shika got up and ran over to the boys door, knocking on it lightly. "Kiba, open the door." He heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. "Kiba, I'm sorry!" The door shot open a few moments later.

"YOU'RE sorry! I should be the one who's sorry! I produced a kid you don't even want!" Tears were free flowing by now.

"Don't want? Kiba, I've always wanted a kid, A girl and a boy, in that order. You've given me a gift! So no more tears ok?" Kiba nodded his head. "Good now what did you want to do?"

"Can.. Can we just snuggle? I know it sound girly and all bu-"

"Shhhh. Kiba I would love to snuggle with you."

They crawled onto Kiba's bed together and snuggled up close. Shika couldn't help but place a gentle kiss to Kiba's lips. Kiba sighed into the kiss. Taking that as a good sign, Shika took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, taking it from gentle to passionate and beyond. With in a few moments both of them found themselves naked and moaning on the bed.

"Nggg, Shika!"

"Tell me what you want Kiba."

"I want you!"

"Want me to do what?"

"Make love to me!"

"Ngh, so troublesome."

"I. AM. NOT. TO. TROUBLESOME. TO. DO!" Kiba shouted. Shika chuckled.

"I was joking. Calm down and come here." He pushed Kiba down on the bed. "Lube?"

"Don't care for it."

"It'll hurt tho."

"Did it the first time without lube, can do this time too."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh good lord…" Kiba got up and pushed Shika down and swiftly empaled himself on Shika.

"Ahhh Kiba, so good!" Kiba began riding Shika at a fast, hard pass.

"AH! Shika!" Shika had just struck his prostate. "Do that again!" Shika complied.

"So close Kiba!"

"Together?" Shika nodded and they came together not long after.

2 years later:

"Iva, play nice with your brother!" Shika yelled to his daughter.

"But dad! Taro is being annoying!" Iva whined back.

"Iva listen to you dad." Kiba spoke.

"Yes Daddy."

Shika wrapped an arm around Kiba's shoulders. "I'm so happy with how our life turned out." Kiba smiled and laid his head on Shika's shoulder.

"Me too. Iva is the smartest little seven year old around, Taro is our active 2 year old, and with the twins on the way… How can we not be happy?"

"I love you, so much Kiba."

"I love you too Shika.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed it, cuz I enjoyed writing it (now that doesn't sound odd at all lol) so um yeah R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
